


They All Fall Down

by randalf_the_weiss



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randalf_the_weiss/pseuds/randalf_the_weiss
Summary: Frisk falls into the underground. Things go pretty much as expected....or do they?





	1. In which a child recounts their journey to this point, and a flower is poked.

Mt. Ebott was very tall.

One wouldn’t begin to suspect its sheer size by looking at it from a distance, or in a photograph on one of the many postcards in the general store that never seemed to sell to anyone but the elderly. The fact remained that Mt. Ebott was much taller than you had first dared guess. It was certainly no Everest, but there was no way you’d be able to climb it before nightfall. Dauntless, you pressed on. As you climbed, you contemplated why you were climbing in the first place.

 

_ “You little shit! What the fuck are you doing?” _

_ That was your mother’s new boyfriend. You didn’t like him very much. At the time, he was yelling at you about picking up his beer cans. _

_ “Those are mine and I want them right where they are, you stupid dumbass kid!” _

_ You couldn’t understand why he’d  _ choose _ to live in filth, but if it meant he’d stop yelling, you’d stop cleaning for him. As you walked back to your small, dingy bedroom, you heard him mutter: _

_ “The little brat should just go and fuckin’ die anyway. Save its mother and me a lotta hassle.” _

_ You’d told him that you wanted to be called “they” instead of “he” or “she” a long time ago. He didn’t want to hear it. He called you “self-absorbed” and “stupid” and “freak.” Those words hurt, but not as much as the fact that he now insisted on calling you “it.” _

_ You let the words sink in. _

_ He wanted you to die. _

_ Before now, you hadn’t realized how much that appealed. You weren’t sure how to go about it, until you remembered an old folk legend. _

_ “Those who climb Mt. Ebott….” _

 

You were brought abruptly back to the present as your foot snagged on a vine that grew on the ground. You saw in front of you a rapidly approaching maw of darkness that consumed all it touched. You caught yourself on the same vine just before falling, and then….

You decided to let go.

 

Falling, falling, falling.

You’d been falling for several hours now. You were slightly annoyed that you’d jumped into the hole to be killed by the ground, and the ground seemed to be taking a vacation day. So you fell, and fell, and fell, until you fell asleep.

 

**THUD.**

The ground had come back from vacation and you had hit it fairly hard. You were woken up quite suddenly by the impact. Strangely, though, nothing hurt. It appeared the flowers you had landed on had broken your fall.

“Howdy!”

You started rather horribly at the unfamiliar, high-pitched voice.

“Golly, you just took quite a fall there, didn’tcha?”

Looking around, you discerned the source of the voice to be….

A flower?

“How rude of me! I nearly forgot to introduce myself! I’m Flowey, Flowey the-HEY!”

You had come up to the flower while it talked and poked it in the eye to see if it was real.

“OW! Hey, what was that for?”

You started to apologize profusely.

“Ugh, whatever. As I was SAYING…”

You sat down to listen to the flower.

“My name is Flowey. Flowey the Flower.

Golly, you look mighty confused! You’re new to the UNDERGROUND, aren’tcha? Someone should teach you how things work around here!”

You scooted back in fear at the words.

 

_ “Maybe I should teach that BRAT how things work around this house!” _

 

“Buddy. Buddy. Buddy!”

You were jerked back to the present as the flower (or Flowey, as it said its name was) shouted at you, looking quite peeved.

“Are you gonna listen, or not? Because I can just… just… burrow out of here and let you DIE!” Flowey looks slightly disappointed at his inability to use a more menacing word than “burrow.” You nod hurriedly, since if someone’s being nice enough to teach you, you might as well let them, right?

  
...Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh oh golly oh gee i forgot im so sorry have chapter two a month late

“Right. Let’s get started, okay?” said Flowey, who looked like he was trying to hold in laughter. You still didn’t quite trust him, but you couldn’t put your finger on why.

The world went BLACK and WHITE. In front of you, there was a…..video game menu? You saw four buttons: FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, MERCY. Also in front of you was a white box with a pixellated red heart in the middle. Trying to move closer, you found that instead, the heart moved upwards. You jolted and realized the flower had begun to talk.

“....very culmination of your being. Right now, it’s weak, but i can grow stronger with LOVE.” When he said LOVE, you thought of it as uppercase. You don’t know why, but you do. “You want some LOVE, don’t you?” You nod cautiously. “Great! Down here, LOVE is shared through little white….. _friendliness pellets_.” That did it for you. This flower was creepy. You tried to run away, but the heart moved down instead. “Here you go, catch as many as you can!” You skillfully dodged the pellets as they rained down on you.

“...Hey, buddy, you missed them.” Again an onslaught of pellets came down from the flower. You weren’t as careful this time, and you hit one. The bar that you’d only just noticed read HP dropped down to one.

 **“YOU IDIOT.”** You screamed as the flower’s face melted and contorted into something horrifyingly disfigured. **“In this world, it’s KILL or BE KILLED. How could ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this?”** The heart was surrounded by pellets. You couldn’t see an opening. **“DIE.”** And he finally let out the laugh he’d been holding in the whole time he’d talked to you. It grated in your ears as the pellets closed in on you. They were an inch from you, but then….

They disappeared, and your HP bar filled up again. The flower stopped laughing and looked confused. “W-what?” Then a fireball flew over and hit him in his stupid ugly face.

“Oh, gosh, oh golly, not again!” A figure only slightly taller than you stood above your quivering form. “Are….are you okay?” You looked up. In front of you was a…..goat? You were strangely unsurprised. “H-howdy! My name is Asriel. What’s your name?” You told the goat child your name. “Oh, that’s a nice name. Sorry about Flowey, he’s…..different.” You noticed a certain air of nervousness around Asriel.

“Anyway. We should go, before he comes back.”

You nod nervously. Anything to get away from……. _that._ Asriel leads you along twisted corridors and hallways. You realize with a jolt that you haven’t been paying attention to where you were going, and that if you wanted to get back to where you fell, you couldn’t. Asriel smiles at you as you reach a small, cozy house. In front of the house, there’s a tree. The tree is beautiful, in your opinion, as you gaze at the astonishing blend of green leaves and yellow flowers.

“Uh….This is my house. I’m the caretaker of the ruins here. After all, someone has to take care of the flowers, right?” You nod in agreement, not really listening. “Golly, you must be pretty confused, huh?” says Asriel, a worried smile on his face. “I should probably let you know what’s going on.”

Asriel explains to you, as you walk through his house, the story of monsters and humans. You’d heard it before (it was one of your favorite fairy tales) but to hear it from an actual monster was interesting. “Anyway, there’s some things about how this world works I should tell you.” You involuntarily flinch at the words; they sound a lot like Flowey’s. Asriel smiles apologetically. You notice that he smiles a lot.

“You have certain numbers attached to you, called STATS. Your stats are ATK, DEF, EXP, and LV. _Never raise EXP or LV above one._ ” He realizes how harsh that sounds, and clarifies: “EXP stands for EXecution Points. You get those whenever you kill a monster. When you get enough EXP, you gain LV, or LOVE. LOVE stands for Level Of ViolencE. It measures how much harm you are capable of causing to a creature. If you raise it above one…….there’s someone you’ll meet very soon who won’t take kindly to that.” A chill goes down your spine.

“Would you like to meet some friends of mine?” You nod excitedly, all talk of EXP and LV forgotten. “C’mon, just this way.” he says, as he leads you into a corridor at the back of his house. “Just through here, come on!” Asriel pushes the door open.

A flash of blue. Something white whizzes through the air and stabs you straight through your chest. Everything goes black as you feel your SOUL shatter……

But you are determined not to die just yet.

This time, you stand back from the door when Asriel opens it, but no white objects come flying through. You cautiously peek through the doorway, when a deep, hearty voice sounds behind you.

“whatcha lookin’ at, kid?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> HOOO WEEEEE
> 
> Well, this was fun to write.  
> If you're here from my tumblr, hello! :)
> 
> I should have the next update out in a week or so? maybe sooner.


End file.
